Sensors may be used in properties to detect specific characteristics related to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) performance, occupancy, or device connectivity. For example, pressure sensors may be used to determine changes in air pressure from heating and cooling events. Motion sensors may also be used to determine occupancy by detecting movement of people or objects within the house. Electrical and other sensors may be used to exchange communications between electronic devices over a shared network.